Timeline
Several years mark the events that changed the course of Tyria and their inhabitants forever. Starting from the newest to oldest occurrences. Year Event 2019 AE Present day The gathering of adventurers after witnessing a peculiar vision in the Realm of Dreams 2007 AE Queen Jennah is crowned Queen, the first Human Queendom. 1999 AE The Stone Summit is defeated and the weakened Deldrimor splits the kingdom back into seperate Dwarven monarchies. 1929 AE The infamous guild Disciples of Dawn is disbanded. 1928 AE A major discovery was made, a Bloodstone was discovered in Kryta by the Disciples of Dawn. Similar to the Adwetherai, the Bloodstone are catalysts of Ether that flow through Tyria. 1802 AE King Rurik began the construction of Divinity's Reach, the new Human capital. Marking the beginning of the Human-Centaur War that wages to the present day. 1737 AE A large mass of refugees caused the Second Dwarven Civil War, due to the xenophobic percentage of the Dwarven populance not agreeing with the acceptance of the Human refugees. The Stone Summit is founded, the opposing faction of the Deldrimor. 1735 AE The Charr Invasion, the Foefire. The Great Wall is burned down from a very long preparation of fire-based artillery weapons that caused the entire plains of Ascalon to burn and get turned into dry steppes. The defeat of the Humans, fleeing into Kryta via the Shiverpeaks. 1730 AE The Great Wall is built in the north to protect the kingdom of Ascalon from the Charr raids. 1728 AE The onslaught of the Charr against the Human kingdom of Ascalon. 1695 AE The tension between the Centaurs and Humans in Kryta nearly broke out the first Human-Centaur war. Also Goblins started raiding Dwarven cities and settlements, breaking out a general conflict between the two races that yet lasts in smaller scales. 1506 AE The Aereni declare war on the Asura for trespassing too close to Adwetherai during an expedition. Though the Aereni are defeated in a span of three months due to their disadvantage and lack of knowledge against the Asura Magitech technology. Both factions agree on a peace treaty and non-aggression pact. 1450 AE Due to too many religious, philosophical and moral issues, the Pact of Nations is disbanded. Each Race reigning over their own lands. 923 - 1450 AE The Half-Millenia Peace Period. 922 AE Deldrimor manages to defeat the rebel uprising. 921 AE The Dwarven kingdom Deldrimor breaks apart, after a large percentage of Dwarves grew xenophobic due to the migration of other races into their cities, thus begins the Dwarven Civil War. 830-857 AE King Baraes of Ascalon moves his castle north, in between the grassy plains of Ascalon and the base of the Shiverpeaks and begins the construction of the city "Ascalon", renaming it the kingdom of Ascalon. Ebonhawke Castle gets rebuilt as a military base and fortress. 829 AE Kormir, after fighting alongside with Orcs, deemed them to be worthy but too primitive. So she sought to offer them glory among the civilized races. With the help of Dwayna, the Orsans, Half-Orcs, were created to integrate into the civilized societies. 828 AE Kormir of Destiny's Edge defeats Abaddon by sacrificing herself. Banning him once more into the Realm of Torment, where the Five Gods strengthen the seal. Through her deeds, her unbelievable sacrifice and unbreakable sense of justice, Kormir descends as the Sixth God, the God of Justice and Light. 826 AE Abaddon resurrects the Margonites, waging war against the mortal races. Destroying major settlements in various regions. Destroys the Ebonhawke Castle in Ascalon. 825 AE Abaddon, the fallen god, frees himself from the Realm of Torment and manages to get back into the Plain of Existance. The guild "Destiny's Edge" is founded, defined by the most skilled combatants of Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Dragonborn and even Orcs. 767 AE The Drow establish the Nightmare Court and flee into the Maguuma Jungle, but eventually spreading out across Tyria. 767 AE The non-aggression pact between the Humans, Aereni, Dwarves, Dragonborn evolves into a Defensive Alliance, called the "Pact of Nations". 761-766 AE A civil war breaks out between two factions within the Aereni, sparking the War of Spirits. One party, The Eladvii is convinced that the Tree of Life needs to be protected and nurtured, while the other faction, the Court of Adweth, believes Adwetherai needs to be utilized to expand the reach of the Wood Elves. The Eladvii prove victorious and curse the Court of Adweth through the power of the Tree, corrupting them by turning their skins dark blue and their eyes a grotesque glowing red, creating the Drow; the Dark Elves. 445-450 AE Shiro Tagachi inflicts the Plague, turning the residents into mindless Afflicted. The Afflicted sweep through Cantha, decimating the population, and nearly wipes out the Canthan Empire. But are ultimately defeated by a group of Cantha's finest warriors. 429 AE Kryta becomes an independent nation. 428 AE Elona becomes an independent nation. 426 AE A non-aggression Pact between the Humans, Dwarves and Dragonborn is agreed on. 426 AE A non-aggression Pact between the Humans and Aereni is agreed on. 425 AE The first Human kingdom is erected, the Ebonhawke Kingdom in Ascalon. 400-420 AE Humans drive out the Charr north towards the Blazeridge Steppes, out of their home territory in the first Ascalon War. 400 AE The Humans start to spread over to Kryta, Ascalon and Elona, colonizing them and establishing settlements that later on divert in culture. The first Tyrian port town built called "Lion's Arch." and in Elona "Kamadan". 343 AE Through years of evolution and influence of the Adwetherai, the Eladrin grew antlers to receive the blessing of the Tree easier, as their skin grew a light beige or even green and they grew accustomed to their now dense forest environment. The Aereni were declared the new Elven race to watch over the Tree of Life. The remnants of the Eladrin had spread to other regions in the past, but they are believed to be extinct by now. 271 BE The Eladrin defeat the Krait with great help from hiring the Orc Warsong Tribe. As a sign of gratitude, the Eladrin craft the magical axe Gorehowl for the Orcs. 270 BE A group of Krait rise from the Unending See to seize Adwetherai, the Tree of Life, for themselves. 100 AE The great city of Kaineng is declared the capital of Cantha and the first Emperor was crowned. 90-97 AE Dragonborn come further down south due to the Jormag Breeze cold period and build Hoelbrak, the capital of the Dragonborn in the Shiverpeaks. Having a diplomatic debate with the Deldrimor Dwarves, but ultimately agreeing on a non-aggression pact. 86 AE Dwarven capital of Droknar's Forge gets sacked by the Warsong Tribe of Orcs. 75 AE The Charr settle down in the region of Ascalon, claiming it their home territory. 69 AE The Dwarven Alliance all unite under the first Dwarven kingdom, Deldrimor. 40 AE The Asura build their capital Rata Sum and build Magitech walls on the border of their lands, isolating themselves from the other races. 37 AE The High Elves create the first and largest city ever to be created on Tyria, the Grove, which surrounds Adwetherai. 24 AE Centaurs permanently settle down in between Kryta and Harathi, founding the first and largest Horde, Tamini. 12 AE Adwetherai's seeds are blooming again, spawning the second generation of Eladrin. 4 AE The Orcs, Centaurs and Charr all individually start to split, forming their own societies. The Orcs especially never settled down in a fixed location ever since. 0-10 AE The First Tyrian War The last of the Margonites, servants of the fallen god Abaddon, against the united forces of Eladrin and Dragonborns. At the end, the Margonites are defeated. 0 E The Duel of Proteans concluded. Rusaan gets eradicated by Balthazar in the process and Grenth absorbs Dhuum's life force. Hyrian duels Nelkor and both of them disappear into the Realm of Neglection in the Mists. The rest manage to defeat Abaddon, banning him into the Realm of Torment in the Mists. Marking the beginning of a new era. Ascension of the new Five Gods. The Exodus. * Dwayna inherits the legacy of life. Creating the first civilized race, the Humans. They would act as the descendants of the Proteans without the immortality. The Humans first settle on Cantha. As also for the Dwarves who will spread across the mountains on Tyria. As the Genasi were created from the remnants of the Destroyers. * Balthazar inherits the legacy of fire. Creating the concept of war and carries the legacy of fire. Also creating the Orcs, Centaurs, Charr. Also placing the Krait in the Unending Ocean. * Melandru inherits the legacy of nature and the earth. Having already created the Adwetherai which blooms already, and the wildlife as also predators, Melandru has already proven herself. * Lyssa inherits the legacy of water, the mind and the raw form of Ether. Creating the concept of beauty, illusions and dreams. And her pride, the Asura. A race full of technical prowess and understanding of Ether. * Grenth inherits the legacy of death and ice. Creating the Underworld (Realm of the Dead), where all the newly unguided souls arive after dying in the Plains of Existance. ca. 1000 - 0 BE Melandru plants the Adwetherai to stabilize the Ether flow through Tyria. Dwayna finding her gesture to be quite pleasant, gifts the Tree of Life the ability to give birth. Adwetherai's seeds are finally blooming, thus creating the Eladrin, the first Elves known as the High Elves. The Eladrin use their advanced connection to the Adwetherai to establish their elegant structure of civilization and thus dedicate themselves to protect and study the Tree of Life. ca. 500'000 BE Abaddon plots to take over Tyria with the help of Dhuum, Rusaan and Nelkor. The other Proteans catch wind of Abaddon's doings and that began the Duel of the Proteans. ca. 1 million BE The Maker sees potential in the Proteans, then forces all 5 Elder Dragons to go into an everlasting slumber, and so they disappear. Before that severe judgment, the Dragonborn are created by all 5 Elder Dragons to inherit their legacy. Placing them in the far north of the Shiverpeaks. Destroyers are formed from the remains of Primordus, residing in the everactive volcano of Mount Maelstrom. ca. 2 million BE The Elder Dragons Mordremoth and Zhaitan create the first 10 intelligent, immortal life forms, called the Proteans. The ancestors of all humanoid races nowadays. The 10 Proteans being: # Dwayna # Balthazar # Melandru # Grenth # Dhuum # Abaddon # Nelkor # Lyssa # Ruusan # Hyrian ca. 2 - 63 million BE The Maker creates the Elder Dragons from the remains of the Titans to shape Tyria even further. * The 1st Elder Dragon Primordus creating volcanos, lava and fire. * The 2nd Elder Dragon Jormag creating mountains, fresh water, snow and ice. * The 3rd Elder Dragon Mordremoth creating the first signs of life and first concepts of vegetation. * The 4th Elder Dragon Kralkatorrik creating different kinds of Magic from the pure Ether that wildly circles Tyria. * The 5th Elder Dragon Zhaitan creating the concept of death and the Mists. ca. 1 billion BE Also known as the "Ether-Rupture". The Titans have reached their life span and deplete their magical energy to form Tyria. Through their death, Ether (Magic) starts to spread across Tyria. ca. 1-3 billion BE The Maker creates the sun, the stars and Tyria. Three Titans were born to finish his project. * Terrium molded the earth into land from the Maker's skin. * Aqium created the oceans from the Maker's sweat. * Ventium developed air from the Maker's breath.